


番外十一.【内心】我很冷静，几天没见我偶像和我说她结婚了【慌的要命】

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 2ch匿名论坛风
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 3





	番外十一.【内心】我很冷静，几天没见我偶像和我说她结婚了【慌的要命】

【内心】我很冷静，几天没见我偶像和我说她结婚了【慌的要命】

1 路过的水晶都一般市民

如题，请帮帮我。

2 路过的水晶都一般市民

好突然

3 路过的水晶都一般市民

八卦的气息！

4 路过的水晶都一般市民

总之楼主你先换一个能辨认的ID吧，这样也方便讲

5 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

抱歉，我有点太慌张了。这样可以吗？

6 路过的水晶都一般市民

哦哦公务员诶……等等水晶都有公务员吗？

7 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

请不要在意，就是一个代称，我们每一个市民都可以算维持水晶都运转的公务员

8 路过的水晶都一般市民

好正经！想起了我的爷爷好像也经常说类似的话

9 路过的水晶都一般市民

>8 但是我觉得你的爷爷不会追小偶像，所以楼主可以继续说了吗？

10 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

我先整理一下信息。请帮我空出下一楼，谢谢。

11 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

谢谢。

先介绍一下基本情况

我本人：如同ID，和大家一样既是一个普通的水晶都公民，也是和共通维持水晶都运作的一员。题外话，可能我的年龄真的和你们的爷爷差不多。

我偶像：可以算是我……挚友吧（虽然这么称呼她还是让我有点惶恐，真的可以吗？

并不是真正意义上的偶像，只是对我来说是，请不要误会（虽然我觉得也许她出道的话会比小黄莺更火爆？）

以及，她是外乡人，来诺弗兰特的时间还不是很长。

12 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

哪里有八卦哪里就有我

13 路过的普通森林魔女

>12 看你这ID你最近是又欠收拾了，小心给你女儿造成不良影响

14 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

> 13 说笑而已，别太认真|･ω･｀)

等等，我女儿也有在用匿名串吗？？？

15 路过的修行中双剑师（好想转职忍者><

ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

16 路过的水晶都一般市民

人父的气息！哪里有人父哪里就有我！！！ヽ(°◇° )ノ

17 路过的水晶都一般市民

>16 啊好好好是是是知道这里有变态了（敷衍

可以让楼主开始讲了吗

18 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

>15 是小孩子该睡觉的时间了！

19 路过的普通森林魔女

>18 她在我这里，我有分寸。还是说你对我有什么意见吗？^_^

20 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

>19 没有没有，不敢不敢，您请您请|･ω･｀)

21 路过的水晶都一般市民

楼上那俩怎么好像离婚分居的夫妇……

22 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

>21 你是嫌命太长吗？

23 路过的普通森林魔女

>21 想不想体验一下被变成青蛙？^_^

24 路过的水晶都一般市民

>22 23 是我失言了请饶我一命（跪下

请楼主继续吧（冷汗

25 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

那我就继续了。

26 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

如上所说因为我的这位朋友是个相~~~~~当厉害的人，所以从以前开始就一直是我的偶像。虽然在这边因为各种原因她的威名还没有传播开，但是总有一天我一定会让她也获得应有的声誉……！（握拳

27 路过的水晶都一般市民

懂了，所以楼主是你朋友的经纪人

28 路过的水晶都一般市民

经纪人笑死

29 路过的水晶都一般市民

所以说楼主的朋友并不是实质偶像，那突然结婚也没什么大不了的吧？

30 路过的水晶都一般市民

没错啊？所以楼主这么shock的原因是什么？难道你……

31 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

>30 虽然你没有讲出来不过我想并不是你在想的那种情况

>29 问题在于根据我的情报网，她之前并不存在恋人或者其他任意可以约定结婚的对手。

32 路过的水晶都一般市民

情报网………………有了有了，有内味儿了（偶像厨的气味

33 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

>32 姑且辩解一句我我的情报网并没有进入会侵犯她的个人隐私的范畴，至少我主观上没有（但是会有一些意外状况）……大概吧（目光游移

总之我确信在她回乡之前并没有可以结婚的对手，所以在她回来和我商量一些事情并告知结婚的时候大脑当机了。

34 路过的水晶都一般市民

憋说了，大家都懂ค(TㅅT)

35 路过的水晶都一般市民

请在座各位偶像厨不要擅自进入感情同调

36 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

而且这还是第一阶段，最大的问题还是那个……她结婚的对手。

37 路过的水晶都一般市民

（怎么莫名有种恐怖片的气氛

38 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

>37 虽然有点不谨慎，但是的确——她的结婚对手就是那个……首先排除其他要素来说，是一个“怎么可能还活着？”的人

39 路过的修行中双剑师（好想转职忍者><

_:(´°ω°`」 ∠):_（缩进被子盖住头

40 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

听说有有趣的串我就来了。@路过的游末邦无名画家

41 路过的游末邦无名画家

……为什么一定要把我也一起拉过来…………别误会，我并不怕鬼。真的。

42 路过的技巧高超的魔法师（婉拒给鲸鱼刷牙

这世界上并不存在鬼，只有不肯离去的灵魂。

43 路过的水晶都一般市民

那不就是鬼吗！！！！

44 路过的水晶都一般市民

楼主快继续！

45 路过的水晶都一般市民

我是不是刷错版了，这里的确是烦恼相谈版不是鬼怪版吧？？？？（抖

46 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

>45 并没有刷错，放心。

当然她有解释为什么那个本来不可能还活着的人为什么还活着，这部分涉及商业机密请让我割爱。

总之，是活人并不是什么冥婚请各位放心。

47 路过的水晶都一般市民

是活人，可喜可贺（棒读

48 路过的水晶都一般市民

为什么你一脸残念，你到底在期待什么（

49 路过的游末邦无名画家

（松了一口气

50 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

是活人只是最基本的条件吧？所以楼主你朋友的结婚对象到底是怎样的人？

51 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

……这个好难讲（苦恼

姑且算是认识的人，姑且。

应该算是……商业对手吧？这方面请大家意会一下，毕竟还是涉及商业机密，不可以多说。

之前有过一些过节，从我的角度来说没办法很公平的评价这个人的品性。

但是根底也许……大概……可能……不是太坏的人（不然我相信即使我朋友脑袋进水也不会选择他）

52 路过的水晶都一般市民

所以楼主之前大脑当机到底主要是对你朋友结婚了还是你朋友结婚了对象居然是那个人？

53 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

两方面都有。一时间大脑转不过来了。

不过多亏了这里我现在稍微平静了一点，能够整理一下思路了，谢谢大家。

54 路过的水晶都一般市民

虽然没做什么事但是辛苦我自己了（毫不脸红地收下了感谢

55 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

哈？怎么这就一副串要完结的样子，还有很多事情没说完吧？？？

56 路过的技巧高超的魔法师（婉拒给鲸鱼刷牙

对商业机密的部分很有兴趣，事后我会找楼主讨论一下。

57 路过的水晶都一般市民

什么，楼上和楼主是熟人？可不可以透露一点什么？

58 路过的技巧高超的魔法师（婉拒给鲸鱼刷牙

>57 恕难从命。

59 路过的普通森林魔女

>56 事后也和我说明一下

60 路过的水晶都一般市民

又是认识的？所以商业机密到底是什么？黑帮火拼？豪门恩怨？

61 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

>60 小明的爷爷能活到100岁是因为他从不多管闲事（微笑

62 路过的水晶都一般市民

非常抱歉（再次跪下

63 路过的水晶都一般市民

>62 你是21层那个吧

64 62

ヽ(°◇° )ノ（惊吓）为什么会被发现？！

65 路过的水晶都一般市民

不如说为什么你觉得不会被发现，踩雷专家啊你，而且16也是你吧？

66 62

ヽ(°◇° )ノ（惊吓）为什么会被发现？！（再次

67 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

啊啊啊楼上你们好烦！这样不是不管再过多少楼都听不到多少有用的信息嘛！

68 路过的水晶都一般市民

匿名串就是这种东西呦（喝茶

69 路过的游末邦无名画家

>67 你该控制一下情绪了

70 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

>69 你再多嘴我就开个新串抖你从出生开始的所有黑历史。

71 路过的游末邦无名画家

……………………

72 路过的水晶都一般市民

总之我觉得这里应该开始安价了吧，公务员桑？

73 路过的水晶都一般市民

爷爷辈的真的懂安价是什么意思吗？

74 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

因为平时都会看串所以还是明白安价的意思的

那么以下开始

80楼可以提一个问题，我会去问我朋友（但是必须在不侵犯个人隐私的范围内，根据朋友的回答而定，我也可能会隐藏一部分商业机密相关的信息）

75 路过的水晶都一般市民

你朋友和结婚对象的年龄差！

76 路过的水晶都一般市民

之前是商业对手的话当时他们两人的关系如何？

77 路过的水晶都一般市民

结婚对象是帅哥吗！！！！

78 路过的水晶都一般市民

本垒了没！！！

79 路过的水晶都一般市民

>78 马上就出现侵犯隐私的问题了，OUT！

80 路过的水晶都一般市民

从什么时候开始交往的？到结婚为止交往了多久！

81 路过的水晶都一般市民

啊……定了呢

82 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

>80 交往时期吗……这个应该可以问问看

>78 再有下次就封你的号

83 78

我错了请原谅我，只是一时想起哄一下m（_ _）m

84 路过的水晶都一般市民

什么，楼主居然有封号权限吗？！ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ゜゜゜（好险

85 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

那么我先离开一下，等得到答案会再来编辑这个串。

86 路过的水晶都一般市民

早点回来（挥手

87 路过的水晶都一般市民

普通地期待一下答案ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ

88 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

不知道为什么我总有一点不太好的预感

89 路过的普通森林魔女

同上

90 路过的爱的吟游诗人-出差休业中

同上（我女儿睡了没？

91 路过的普通森林魔女

>90 睡着了

92 路过的技巧高超的魔法师（婉拒给鲸鱼刷牙

希望妖灵们也能有日落而息这个概念（一边喝着妖精泡的茶吃着妖精做的烤点心一边叹气

93 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

………………

94 路过的水晶都一般市民

哦哦回来了！好快！

95 路过的水晶都一般市民

wktk

96 路过的水晶都一般市民

ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ

97 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

………………一万两千年

98 路过的水晶都一般市民

？？？？

99 路过的水晶都一般市民

什么？

100 路过的水晶都常驻公务员

0(:3 )～ ('､3_ヽ)_

101 路过的水晶都一般市民

吓？楼主又当机了！！！

102 路过的水晶都一般市民

所以？一万两千年是怎么回事？一万两千年前就交往了？？楼主你朋友是化石吗？

103 路过的水晶都一般市民

>102 笨，这种回答说明人家不想回答这个问题咯！有点眼力劲儿啊！

104 路过的普通森林魔女

………………………………我的预感是不是中了？

105 路过的上路客栈的赤色疾风

……………………太晚了我睡了，这个串一定是我睡眠不足产生的幻觉（白眼


End file.
